Tasty
by TastyLolipop
Summary: Lucas and Haley are Twins. Nathan and Luke are best friends. Haley and Nathan can't stand eachother.. Or do they fall in love...? Jayton...Brucas..Naley....Tim & Theresa
1. Tasty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. An A/U  
  
Intro  
  
Lucas James: Twin brother of Haley James.16 yrs. Best friends with Jake and Nathan and Tim. On the basketball team. Boyfriend of Brooke. Comes from a rich Family.  
  
Haley James: Twin sister of Lucas James 16 yrs.. Cheerleader....Best friends with with Brooke, Peyton, Theresa. Hates Nathan. Party girl. Come from a rich family  
  
Jake: Boyfriend of Peyton Sawyer. 16 yrs. On the basketball team. Best friends. Lucas,Tim,Nathan,  
  
Nathan: Basketball team 16 yrs. Can't stand Haley James. HOTTIE..... Dates on and off. Best friends with Luc as, Jake,Tim  
  
Tim:Basketball Team. 16yrs. Girlfriend Theresa.. Best friends with Lucas,Jake,Nathan  
  
Peyton:Boyfriend Jake. 16 yrs. Cheerleader, loves to shop and draw. Best friends. Brooke,Haley,Theresa.  
  
Brooke: Dating Haley's brother Lucas. Cheerleader. Loves to party and shop. Bestfriends. Haley, Peyton, Theresa  
  
Theresa: Dateing Tim. Cheerleader. Loves to shop. Bestfriends. Peyton, Brooke, Haley


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.....   
  
Lucas and Haley were on the couch watching legally Blond. Haley had her pint of ice cream and her tissues on the couch crying. Lucas found a kick out of it. "Luke, shut up" said Haley as she blew her nose and took another scoop of ice-cream from the pint. Nathan walked in. "Hun I'm home" said Nathan as he sat at the end of the couch. Haley gave him a dirty look. "Luke Chick flicks" Joked Nathan as Lucas waked him in the side.   
  
"Ouch, that hurts" said Nathan. "Now leave" said Haley as Nathan got a little closer. "Move over princess" whispered Nathan as he laid down between her legs on the couch. Luke handed her the whipped cream, Haley squirted it on his face. "Haley what the hell" yelled Nathan. "You move princess" said Haley as she pushed him off the couch.   
  
Later that night Haley and Nathan were on the couch and fell asleep. Nathan had his arms around Haley and Haley had her head in his chest. That morning Brooke and Lucas walked downstairs from their long night. "Nathan what the hell, don't get you're groupe on with my baby sister" said Lucas as he hit Nathan.   
  
"Luke stop" Nathan said as he hugged onto Haley a little harder that woke her up. Haley glanced up at Nathan. "Oh my god, someone help me"screamed Haley as she tried to get out of his grip. "HALEY, STOP MOVING" yelled Nathan. "You better not be getting an orgasim" Yelled Haley as she pinched Nathan's nipple ring as he yelped and releast her.   
  
"Bitch"   
  
"Man whore" Haley said as she walked over to Brooke, Peyton. "Hi, friend so what happened last night and details" said Brooke as Peyton nodded too.   
  
"Nothing" said Haley. "C'mon Haley, I'll tell you about Lucas and I's night" Brooke Smiled remembering. Haley blocked her ears.   
  
"Don't want to know about my Brother and bestfriends sex life" said Haley as Tim and Theresa came in.   
  
"Hey Hommies" said Tim as he got some captain crunch. "Nathan was trying to get his groupe on with miss Haley" said Jake laughing. "Go Nate" yelled Theresa as everybody laughed. "Hey baby, ready to go?" asked Brooke tugging on Lucas's sleeve. "Yup" said Lucas as they walked out to school.   
  
"Peyton did you do you're Bio-Trig, homework" Haley asked. "Yeah what did you forget to do it?" Peyton laughed and Haley hit her. "Yup I have it." Peyton handed it to her.   
  
"Ready to go?" asked Theresa as she clung on Peyton's arm. "Lets roll" Peyton yelled as they walked out. Leaving Nathan and Haley their. Haley walked up stairs and got into the shower. Nathan didn't know she was in their. Nathan undressed and got in he felt the hot water beat on his hard chest. Haley turned around and noticed who was feeling her. "WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Haley as Nathan just looked her up and down. "Perv" yelled Haley.   
  
"Haley hunny you in their" asked Her father as he opened the bathroom door and the shower and saw the two teens. Nathan had his arms on Haley's back and Haley infront of him. Leaving Haley's dad stunned. Nathan and Haley were speechless.  
  
Hope you like it..I'll update tomorrow.   
  
Tasty!! 


	3. Can't belive it

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Authors note: Thanks for the Reviews hope you like this chapter... :)   
  
Haley grabbed the towel and handed one to Nathan. "Dad this is not what it looks like" stated Haley. "Then what is it, cause what I'm looking at it looks like you two where about to have sex" Haley's dad yelled. "Sir, I swear nothing was gonna happen" said Nathan. "Haley I would expect this from Lucas, but you" Haley's dad frustrated. Haley looked up at her dad full eye contact. "What so Lucas could but I couldn't" yelled Haley as she walked out of the bathroom. "Um..sir could I get dressed" asked Nathan as Haley's dad left and Nathan got dressed.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Haley was sitting on the bed as Nathan entered. "You coming?" Nathan asked. "Yeah its, called knocking" Haley said as she wiped the tears away. Nathan sat next to her. "Haley, don't cry" Nathan said as he wiped the tears away. Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved down to her mouth, but Haley moved away before anything had happened. "Can we just leave" Haley asked as she grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs? The whole ride to school they sat in science just listening to music. "Thanks for the ride" Haley said as she got out of the car and walked over to her girls. Nathan walked over to His boys.   
  
"Nathan what took you so long to get her?" asked Lucas. "Yeah how come" Tim and Jake asked. (Nathan leaned in and told them) "My dad caught you" Lucas laughed as Brooke walked over with Peyton and Theresa along with Haley. "What you laughing about" asked Brooke as she kissed Lucas.   
  
"Lucas and Haley's dad walked in on Nathan and Haley in the shower together" Laughed Tim. "Shut up" Nathan said as he hit him playfully. Haley just stood their, Lucas put his arm around her. "Don't worry" Laughed Lucas. "Haley I need you're paper to copy" said Lucas."Yeah its in my bag" Lucas looked into her bag. "Damn, Hair spray, Where is it" said Lucas he looked down and saw an empty condemn and a condemn box. Lucas looked over at Haley who was laughing with all her friends. "Haley can I talk to you?" asked Lucas as him and Haley walked out of the class room. Lucas showed her the empty condemn bag and box.   
  
"What are you doing with that" Haley asked. "No, Haley are you having sex" yelled Lucas. Haley couldn't believe him. "Yeah, so whats it to you. I mean Lucas you do it all the time" yelled Haley. Lucas looked at his baby sisters. "Who did you have sex with" asked Lucas. "Non of ur business" Haley yelled back.   
  
"Yes, it is when my baby sisters having sex" Lucas whispered so no one would here what they were talking about. "WHO IS IT" yelled Lucas. "Ian" yelled Haley as she grabbed the condemn and walked off.   
  
.....................................................  
  
Lucas walked down the hall with everybody. He approached Ian's locker. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" yelled Lucas. Ian gave him a dirty look. "What are you talking about?" Ian asked. "You sleeping with my baby sister" yelled Lucas as he pinned him into the locker. "How many time" yelled Lucas. "Twice" said Ian. "Don't worry after this I'm not gonna screw her" yelled Ian as he walked down the hall. "Haley's sleeping with him" asked Nathan. He couldn't believe it he thought Haley was a virgin.   
  
"Not anymore, or so help me god I'll kill him" yelled Lucas as he walked away with Brooke. Peyton was talking with Jake. "Hey baby, I have to tell you something" said Peyton. "Shoot" said Jake.   
  
"Jake I know you have Jenny in all, but I want to have sex" said Peyton. Jake looked up. "You sure, I mean it got me Jenny" said Jake as Peyton kissed him. "No, I''m ready" said Peyton as they ran to the car.   
  
Sry its short..update tonight or tomorrow. 


End file.
